


Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things

by LadyBee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love, playing with the original outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee
Summary: Those moments were most revealing. They were quite discreet about their interactions, but Tyrion notice how Jon’s hand touched hers and how his face became slightly softer at the sound of her voice.The King in the North had a favorite and if Tyrion wanted to get in to his good graces Arya Stark was the one to be convinced.





	Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things

The gods had a strange pleasure in torturing him since his birth. Of course Tyrion Lannister had been aware of that for quite a long time, but that particular visit to Winterfell felt like the definitive proof of their dark sense of humor.

To meet the Starks – or what had left of them – was vital to secure alliances to Daenerys. Tyrion was sure that he was far from being the ideal emissary to talk to them, but the Dragon Queen had been quite incisive about her order. He was to bring the North to her cause. Never mind the fact that every northerner would gladly chop off the head of any Lannister they could get their hands on.

Brandon Stark had been only a crippled child when Tyrion had last seen him. Tyrion wasn’t sure of how much he would be sympathetic to Daenerys’ cause. Even so the boy had been stripped off of his claim by odd circumstances. The final word in the matter was up to Jon Snow and even if Tyrion still considered Snow a friend there was no certainty of his intentions as King in The North.

Tyrion arrived at Winterfell just to find an even more gloomy court then Robb Stark’s. Winter and war had drained all warmth from those halls and there were sour faces everywhere. The Stark kids gathered around the high table with their faces all too similar to that of their father. Sober masks that gave nothing away.

Jon stood at the center in his high chair with Brandon Stark at his right and a curious feminine creature by his left.

The first audience was more about learning their new dynamics than properly addressing Daenerys’ cause. Tyrion needed to know Jon’s mind on the matter and those of his advisers. The Lords clearly despised the idea of a war that wasn’t theirs during winter. Brandon Stark remained quiet and observant most of the time. It was the young woman by Jon’s left who truly intrigued Tyrion.

Although most of the talking was conducted by men, that girl seemed to hold an importance of her own in that council. Tyrion never payed much attention to Ned Stark’s second daughter until that moment and soon it proved to be a mistake.

Arya Stark had enough authority to ask questions and silence Lords in a way that reminded Tyrion of King Robb. Whatever opinion she had in the matter she kept to herself, but every now and then she would whisper something to Jon.

Those moments were most revealing. They were quite discreet about their interactions, but Tyrion notice how Jon’s hand touched hers and how his face became slightly softer at the sound of her voice.

The King in the North had a favorite and if Tyrion wanted to get in to his good graces Arya Stark was the one to be convinced.

The second move was to get an audience with Lady Stark. That seemed to be simple enough since Tyrion learned that Arya was quite the _cyvasse_ player. He challenged her to a match and she accepted. That had been his first mistake.

“I remember it when you first visited Winterfell with King Robert.” She said as they played. “I was terribly curious to see the infamous Imp everyone talked about.”

“How was it to finally meet this Imp? I can’t quite remember you at the time. Actually...I don’t think I was ever sober during that visit. The cold was too much for me to bare without a cup.”

“Oh you made quite an impression, Lord Tyrion. I’m sure all the whores of Winter Town will tell you the same.” She said with a grin. “They used to say you were born with an evil nature. You killed your mother at birth. Then they say you killed Jeoffrey during his own wedding feast and then you killed your father.”

There was a hint of cruelty and vicious rage in her words. There was a wicked intelligence behind her gray eyes, something he recognized from Sansa although they looked nothing alike. In fact...Lady Arya’s face and figure reminded him of Tysha and that was a cruel memory to visit.

“You make me sound even more cruel than any bard ever could, my lady.” His voice came out bitter. “If you despise me so much, why even bother to indulge me with a match?”

“You mistake my words, Lord Tyrion. I do not despise you at all, but I can’t help being fascinated by all the stories I heard about you. If everything I’ve heard is true, than I must thank you for sparing me the trouble of killing Tywin and Jeoffrey myself.” She answered with a warm smile. “I heard great things about your Dragon Queen as well...Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons...All of them both wonderful and worrisome. Three dragons that could help us to defend the North, but also burn this land to the ground. She doesn’t know how to be denied, does she? Some even suggest she might be mad, like her father.”

“Danerys is a strong woman, with a good heart.” Tyrion insisted. “I’m sure both of you will have much in common.”

“We might, but I’m not convinced. You need our help, but I wonder...Why should we fight for her and not for Aegon? Why Daenerys won’t take him as her husband following the Targaryen tradition?”

“The queen has a mind of her own, my lady. She would rather secure support among the lords than to go directly to her nephew.” Tyrion answered cautiously. “I’m sure a marriage will happen eventually.”

“But why would she ever marry her nephew once she has the support she seeks? I’m no fool, Lord Tyrion. Daenerys doesn’t want to share power and Robb was bold enough to declare our independence and call himself King.” She answered as a matter of fact while finishing him on the board with a brilliant move of her dragon. “This is another Dance of The Dragons and we Starks enjoy arriving fashionably late to the dance.”

“She won’t like it.” Tyrion was said in awe and despair.

“Well...I don’t like the fact that she sent you here with your unreasonable terms. She doesn’t like her nephew and she has no reason to like the idea of a King in The North. There’s no safe way out of this unless we have proof that Daenerys is inclined to rule on basis of negotiation and not threats. If what your dragon queen has to offer is fire and blood, than she will soon find snakes on her bed. I won’t listen to three dragons, but I might listen to her if she proves to be more of a queen than a conqueror.”

“What does your brother think of the matter, my lady?” Tyrion asked directly.

“Jon has his eyes set on the wild North and what really threat us. We couldn’t care less about the Iron Throne or what your queen wants. She will have to be generous if she wants our support.”

“Do you speak with the King’s authority in this matter?” His question came out a bit more defiant that he intended to.

“Have you ever asked why the North remains silent while Jon rules when Bran is still alive?” She asked back with a sad smile. “Factions were born in the dead of night, traitors everywhere...War inclined, peace inclined, those who would have us siding with your queen, those who favor Aegon and those who favor nothing. I am the bridge between my brothers. The only reason why the North hasn’t been torn apart in civil war. You speak of the King’s authority...The only reason why Jon has royal authority at all is because I convinced Bran that this was the safest course of action. I won’t spare a single northern life for your queen, unless Daenerys gets down from her dragon and come here willing to pay for the pleasure of our company in this dance.”

That had been their first match, but not the last. Every time Tyrion went back to Lady Stark, with another challenge and another attempt of convincing her of Daenerys’ good intentions, he got one step closer to doom.

Slowly Lady Arya’s eyes proved to be as merciless as the tides of the furious ocean and Tyrion was drowning in them. Her brief laughs and rare smiles were to him like wine, sweet, soothing and addictive. It was her clever mind and sharp tongue what kept him mesmerized.

Indeed Lady Arya had a lot in common with Daenerys, except that she had this charming and charismatic personality that never failed to make one feel like an old friend to the lady. For Tyrion, her sweet nature made him feel like...A man instead of a deformed monster.

Lady Arya had nothing of her sister’s demure and courteous disposition. She was bold, straightforward and adamant in her manners. Sansa never failed to remember him of his ugliness and the despise she had for her deformed husband. Arya Stark, on the other hand, made him feel like her equal, even if they had met under delicate circumstances.

She was well loved among her people and she seemed to know everyone – from the highest lords to the lowest servants – by name. Every day she would greet every one on her way and ask some thoughtful questions about their well-being. After a while it became quite clear that although Jon wore the crown, it was Lady Arya the true Queen in The North. The odd part of it was that the King not only seemed to be fine with the arrangement, but also dazzled by the sight of her. Who wouldn’t feel the same in her presence? Lady Arya wasn’t a conventional beauty, but she felt magnificent like a thunderstorm.

_And I’m falling for her..._ He realized with bitterness after a few days spent in her company while playing _cyvasse_. _The fact that she reminds me of Tysha isn’t even the main reason for such stupidity._

Those thoughts were inappropriate in several ways. Lady Arya was still his sister-in-law and too young to be of any interest to him. Besides, she was also the King’s favorite and Tyrion doubted that Jon would ever allow any man to get near her without facing his sharp blade. Their dynamics inevitably reminded him of the younger versions of Jaime and Cersei.

At first he cursed himself under his breath for having such a wicked and twisted mind that couldn’t see them as a couple of siblings that bared the purest love to each other. They were Starks after all. Too damn honor bound to ever venture in such a nasty field, and yet…

Jon’s eyes never failed to give away his feelings whenever Lady Arya was near. The few times Tyrion had seen the King smiling had been in consequence of the Lady’s wicked sense of humor. During meals at the Great Hall, Arya would take the place that should be occupied by Jon’s future queen and they talked and touched each other with all the intimacy only lovers could display.

Maybe he was indeed seeing malice where there was none, but Tyrion couldn’t ignore the feeling that he had seen that pattern before.

Tyrion tried to convince himself that if there was lust in Jon and Arya’s dynamics, it was one sided. Jon didn’t even bother to conceal it whenever Lady Arya entered the room. His eyes grew darker and his behavior erratic while he would seize every opportunity to touche her. After a while Tyrion even heard rumors about the King rejecting all the marriages proposals and scaring away every suitor that would dare to ask for her hand.

As the days passed, filled with blizzards and frustrated attempts of diplomacy, Tyrion grew curious for both the nature of Jon and Arya’s relationship and the taste of the Lady’s mouth. Curious enough to make yet another mistake.

Lady Arya had just left the room claiming that she would retire for the night. She touched Jon’s shoulder in a way that reminded Tyrion of a lover trying to take the other to bed. Jon held her hand and kissed the back of it.

“Goodnight, my dear.” The King said and Tyrion felt slightly scandalized by the explicity of the gesture.

Once the Lady left the room the King’s eyes remained fixed at the door with longing.

“She is indeed remarkable.” Tyrion mentioned mindlessly, dragging the King’s attention back to the room. “A great _cyvasse_ player too. I shall miss her when I’m gone.”

“Arya has this about her. It’s impossible to not miss her when you get to know her.” Jon agreed although he didn’t seem pleased with Tyrion’s opinion about the Lady.

“I think I wedded the wrong sister. Sansa is a beauty and a sweet girl too, but we never had much in common. Lady Arya would make a better life partner.” Tyrion tried to make it sound like a compliment to the Lady’s cleverness, but Jon’s sour face made it quite obvious that he had gone too far in his talking. “I’ve clearly missed my chance.”

“Indeed.” The King’s answer was sharp and brief. “Arya’s talking can be rather charming in her own way.”

“Are you considering any suitor to her hand yet?”Tyrion pushed his luck even further and notice Jon’s jawline got tense.

“I don’t see the purpose of this question, my lord.” The King’s answer was hard and humorless.

“I was just wondering if we could reach an agreement. Maybe have the lady married to one of the Queen’s supporter in the future. You know how this game works, Jon.” Tyrion answered as a matter of fact.

“Oh...I do know how this game works. I’m not as stupid as you might think, my lord. I’m well aware of your furtive gazes and all the excuses you’ve created to have the chance of monopolizing Arya’s attentions.” Jon rose from his seat and for a second Tyrion feared that the king might reach for his sword. “I’m not considering suitors to her hand and I suggest you to keep a distance from the Lady.”

“Your sister...” Tyrion pointed. “I’ve noticed you don’t call her sister anymore.”

“For someone desperate to get my help to your Queen’s cause, you dare too much.” Jon answered angrily.

“I think...” Tyrion said as he rose from his seat with difficulty. “This is a game played by women after all and it’s pointless for us to pretend otherwise. I’ve seen this dance before and I’m simply suggesting that you are not as discreet as you think.”

“Neither is you.” Jon replied bitterly. “Your business in Winterfell is over. You shall leave the castle on the morrow.”

“What answer should I give to Daenerys? What Lady Stark has decided?” Tyrion insisted.

“If she wants our help, your queen must get down from her dragon and ask me personally.” Jon answered with the voice of a King, but it was Lady Arya’s mind behind them. “That’s my decision and it’s final.”

“Very well. It shall be a matter decided between Queens. Yours and mine.” Tyrion added. “Perhaps...You should adopt the Targaryen fashion and marry her, instead of pretending to be nothing but a devoted brother.”

“Only a mind as twisted as yours could come up with such a solution.” The King’s voice got lower and sober as if the anger in him had faded a bit.

“Do it or else you’ll lose her at some point.” Tyrion’s voice was bitter and melancholic. “She is one of those women meant to trigger wars and bring kingdoms down. Have I been born with Jaime’s good looks and talent with a sword, I would certainly feel tempted to do the most stupid things for a woman like her. In fact...I did in my youth and I’m doing it again by testing the limits of your patience. It would have been a great song, don’t you think? Me and you, sworn enemies fighting over the Lady’s love and proving the world that we are no better than Rhaegar and Robert. I’m just too ugly to be the hero of such a song, so I might stick with the role of a villain if my Queen decides to use her dragons against the North.”

“Would you stoop so low? I’ve always thought you to be more reasonable than that. I’ve never thought you to be cruel or even violent.” Jon said in a blank tone. “Would you ever be so greedy for a woman’s attention?”

“If I thought I had a chance at all...I might.” Tyrion answered sadly. “But I actually like you, bastard. Too much to consider naming you my enemy. I guess this will be the death of me...My soft spot for cripples, bastards and broken things.”

“I guess we are just the same in this.” The King agreed.

At the break of dawn Tyrion prepared to leave Winterfell and all the bittersweet feelings he had about those siblings. He looked back at Lady Arya’s handsome and young face with bitterness over his own fate and deformed face. In a different world she might have loved him, but nothing good would come from those thoughts. Not when the King in the North stood by her side with a face made of stone and eyes as cold as his name. For a moment, Tyrion couldn’t help hating the man.

“I shall miss our game, my lord.” Lady Arya said to him before Tyrion could get on his horse.

“I shall miss them too.” Tyrion agreed. “If you ever get bored from this dull place you can always pay me a visit. I promise you that I can provide all sorts of entertainments.”

“You do like testing Jon’s patience, don’t you?” Arya asked with a mischievous grin on her lips. “I guess I shall play this card whenever he crosses me.”

“If you do, you’ll trigger a war, my lady.” Tyrion couldn’t help smiling at her. What a lovely and cruel creature she was.

“I’m not Lyanna Stark and you are too smart to consider tearing the continent apart for such a stupid thing.” She said calmly.

“You didn’t chose to crown him because it was reasonable, did you?” Tyrion finally questioned her. “What does Lord Brandon thinks of your shameless treason, my lady?”

“Bran will never forgive Jon, but he forgave me for my treason, as you called it. We are what we are. My brother’s condition impose a number of limitations to him. In times of peace, he would have been a great King. Jon is the right King for the right time.” She sounded perfectly at ease with her conscience.

“Don’t try to fool me, my dear. We all know who truly rules the North and you are a magnificent queen in your own right.” Tyrion’s looked at her with admiration.

“We are what we are.” She said once more. “What I am is a she-wolf protecting her pack. I am an alpha. It’s not my fault that Jon was born an alpha too. As for your question...I chose him because no one would dare defying him if things got...Complicated. I would love to have your Queen’s surname and dragons, but not all of us can afford love like this without facing terrible consequences. I’m sure you understand it.”

“Indeed I do. Just promise me one thing, my dear lady.” Tyrion begged. “Don’t turn your fate into a sad song. The world deserves more spirits like you and I would hate to see you remembered as a tragic lady in a tragic love story.”

“Since we are making requests and promises...” Arya replied sweetly. “Don’t try to turn yourself in to a villain just because this is what people expects of you. I would hate to miss such a great _cyvasse_ opponent. The world would be too dull without your sense of humor.”

“I guess this is a farewell.” Tyrion concluded as he got on his horse with the help of a ladder.

“I would prefer to call say ‘see you soon’.” She said pleasantly. “Different roads some times lead to the same castle. Just don’t cross Jon the next time. It took me quite a lot to restore his confidence.”

Lady Arya turned her back at him and Tyrion observed from a distance how the King placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead before they could get back into the castle.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...I was trying to play with the idea of the original outline and how Jon and Tyrion were supposed to become rivals because of their love for Arya.  
> I hope you'll like it and reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
